Ironbloods
= Iron Blood Kuldisar (Cull Dee Sar) = One of the races of the Kuldisar these people are touched through the power of the comet with the Gillieabad of the Deep Mountain and blessed with the gift of the soul. They are secretive individuals who work through the power of Oaths to protect the souls of the people of the Mountain. They are bound to the darkest part of the Mountain and as such are ruthless, ambitious souls whose responsibilities are the only thing that redeems them. Their immense connection to souls has meant that they are often priests, drawing on ancient pacts and power to create tattoos from an individual’s own blood that wards and guards over the soul. They are family or gang orientated and find it better to function in and understand a society when they are working with others of their own ilk. Their instinctive nature to conceal truths, their actions and themselves has made them less popular than they would like with other peoples and they repeatedly operate as criminal masterminds or as thugs working for them. Iron Bloods are designed for players that want to get their teeth into a proper anti-hero; they are bound by sets of rules and oaths but they will also be happy to pursue their own personal gains and goals that will affect the game one way or the other. They provide an excellent opportunity for players that want to follow a redemption arc story. Examples in the real world * Moriarty from “Sherlock Holmes” * Badger from “Firefly” * Hoggle from “Labyrinthe” Essential Look * Iron Bloods have pale skin * They wear the tattoos of their clan on their arms * They often have fanged teeth Common Fashion * They prefer to be beardless * They wear gang colours and markings like a uniform * Hats are often an Iron Blood thing Roleplaying Guidance * Iron Bloods are marked from Birth – The tattoos on the Ironbloods are designed to protect them from possession by spirits called Ikari that haunt the areas of their original evolution. These are drawn from their own blood and can only be called forth by members of the Iron Blood community called Oath Smiths. * Iron Bloods come in clans – There are many clans or gangs that exist across Daer Akmir and an Iron Blood is generally loyal to one of these. They rarely switch allegiance and their codes and Oaths are dictated by this clan or gang. The rivalries between the gangs are great and there is rarely any sleep lost over killing each other. * Iron Bloods are sentimental – The deep dwellings of the Ironblood are beautiful places that contain generations worth of art and created beauty. These things are for the family of the Ironblood to enjoy and show as a demonstration to their kin and peoples. Beyond that into the Royal Basin an Ironblood sleeps where they can and when they can but they always carry at least one heirloom with them to decorate their abode no matter how temporary it may be. * Iron Bloods yearn for redemption – Long ago the Iron Bloods harmed the heart of the Mountain and were banished to darkness, many still feel a need to redeem themselves. Category:Races Category:Kuldisar